


Love

by Inhuman_Shadow



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: First Time, M/M, Smut, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Finding yourself in a fratboy’s bed, you soon remember the night before, leading to unexpected activities with your best friend.
Relationships: Kyle Spencer/ Male Reader
Kudos: 6





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> cowritten with @kingdeanx here on ao3

_**Pairings - Kyle Spencer x Male reader** _

_**Warnings ⚠️ - Fluff, Virgin!reader, Nsfw+18, Handjobs, Thigh fucking, Praise, slight anal, Friends to lovers.** _

_______________________________________________

Your eyes adjusted to the room, your head pounding from the night before, you knew exactly what happened.

You had left the party early to pursue…kyle? Yeh kyle.

Moving around you felt a warm arm secure your waist, pulling you into him.

You melt into the body next to you, too hungover to care.

“Kyle?” You painfully mutter, lightly tapping the person behind you.

“Hmmm?“ The other body groans, pushing his face into your back. "what the fuck happened last night?”

You heard Kyle mummer into your back, hands pulling much closer.

“I…I’m not sure”

You could feel him push his groin onto your ass, the feeling of something much harder between his legs.

“Kyle…?”

His lips met with the back of your neck, kissing gently as he kept slowly rutting up into your ass.

“Yeah…” He whispers, pressing more kisses to your neck.

“What are you doing?” You ask, feeling his hands move down your stomach, brushing the button of your jeans.

“Come on? Just a little hungover morning sex?“

Your eyes open wide, shocked from the statement that just left his lips, but his hands began to unzip your pants pushing them down, along with your boxers.

You could feel your bare ass against his clothed bulge, a whimper leaving your lips.

“Is this okay” you could feel his legs kick as he too undressed, now completely naked.

You gulped, feeling the heavy girth resting on your ass cheeks.

"Yes…” You gasp.

Kyle ruts against your ass, dragging the length of his cock up your ass.

“Good. Cause I am _unbelievably_ horny. But I want to make this special, lets take our time…”

Kyle turns your head to him and kisses you. It’s gentle and passionate as his soft, slightly chapped lips press against your own.

Nothing had prepared you for the slow thrust, his tip lingering at your quivering entrance.

You moan into the kiss, his thick tip stretching you open.

“K-Kyle…”

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna take my time okay?”

“okay…”

Kyle pushes about half of his dick into you and stops, letting you adjust.

“how do you feel? Cause I think you feel amazing wrapped around me.” He moans

“I think I still need a minute. You’re really big…”

“Yeah? Biggest you had up here?” He chuckles.

“The only one…“

Kyle pauses, shocked at the confession…

“A virgin?”

Kyle chuckles before pushing forwards again, his cock slowly but surely stretching your insides.

One of his hands intertwined with yours, reassuring you things will be okay since it is your first time.

Kyle eventually bottoms out and you both moan.

“So full…” You whimper.

Kyle kisses you again, one hand rubbing your stomach.

“Take as much time as you need. I wanna make sure you enjoy this.”

You nod, head resting upon his shoulder.

“Kyle…i-i… I think I’m ready”

You feel Kyle shift, pulling out ever so slowly, the dragging of his girth against your walls.

You hissed at the burn, the feeling of Kyle’s full length thrusting back into you, the slow, deep thrust had you gripping the sheets.

“It hurts…”

Kyle stops then and there. "Okay… Do you wanna keep going?” He asks.

“Yes… I just need another minute.”

“Hey, Y/N? Can we reposition ourselves? I wanna look into your eyes when we do this.“

You smile, nodding, kyle pulls out, making you hiss, repositioning himself above you.

“This better?” His hands intertwine with your own, a smile on both of your faces.

“Yes…”

"Hey? You okay if I change things up a little?” Kyle asks, lowering himself to kiss down your body, starting at your cheek.

“What do you- oh god" You hiss in pleasure as Kyle wraps his hand around you.

His hand slowly worked your member up and down, skilfully spreading the pre-cum across your cock.

You moan, bringing a smirk to his face, to know he has the capacity to give someone pleasure only adds to his own.

“Feels good?”

You nod, letting him continue to stroke you.

“God I can’t get over how beautiful you look.” Kyle praises.

“You’re just saying that cause you’re hungover.” You shoot back.

“I’d say it even if I was sober, you dork”.

You blush, but you focus on his bright smile, something endearing to see, you felt happiness? He made you feel…special.

“You mean that?”

It came out more as a breathy moan, Kyle’s hand working you so effortlessly but so well had you weak on the spot.

“Of course I do…so fucking beautiful”.

You reach up and run your fingers through his golden hair. “Kiss me, Kyle…”

You pull down and slam his lips on your own, his hand now stroking you a little faster.

“I’m close kyle…”

His hands move to your thighs, hands smoothing over them.

“So smooth…so perfect”

His hands forcefully push your thighs together, the tip of his dick resting on the bottom side of each.

“I’ve never really done this…but just stay still”.

"Kyle what are you-” Your eyes widen as Kyle’s hips start to move forward and his dick starts to move between your thighs, slicking them with precum.

“this feels so good…“ Kyle moans.

You won’t lie, he’s right. You did enjoy the feeling of him basically fucking your thighs and guessed it was because he didn’t want to hurt you. You bite your lip to hold back a moan as his cock slides against yours as he thrusts.

You watch as his dick thrusts in at a brutal pace, his balls smacking your thighs, his cock slicking back and forth, low grunts leaving him.

“K-Kyle…”

He dips down, kissing you once more as his kept his pace up, fucking your thighs.

Kyle pulls away from you, grinning, "I can’t believe fucking your thighs feels this good… I’m gonna make you cum just from this”

You nod, having no doubt he could manage that.

You gasp as Kyle wraps his hand loosely around the two of you.

“Kyle… I can’t hold on”

You moan as cum shoots from your cock, splattering into his hand and acting as lube. Kyle moans as your climax causes you to tighten your legs just enough to drive him over the edge.

Throwing his head back in pleasure, Kyle exploded all over your stomach, and his hand, collapsing on top of you suddenly.

You heard the shuddered gasps, his cock twitching against yours as you both intertwine, close one again.

“Fuck that was intense…” Kyle laughs against your chest. “sorry about the mess. Want me to clean it up?”

“Please do… I wanna go on a date with you.” You say quickly, not hearing the last part of the sentence.

“Really…?”

He nods. Kyle kisses you once more, knowing you were different from previous lovers, you were soft, cute, lovable, kind…he could go on.

“It may be too early…but I love you”


End file.
